Garudos Randall
Garudos Randall (ガルドス・ランダル) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Sword Eyes. Appearance He has red eyes and long white hair. He wears a gold band on his forehead. He has a dark trench coat. Personality He acts polite and respectful, even to enemies. Notably, he always refers to Tsurugi as "Tsurugi-sama", despite wanting to capture him. However, he seems to be hiding a more cruel side, and also plots things without Yaiba's knowledge. Perhaps to show his unpredictable nature, when battling he uses a strategy which confuses his opponents Biography Garudos is the regent of Atlantia, who works closely with the ruling family. He trained Yaiba in politics since he was young. By the start of the series, he is working under Yaiba, who ordered him to hunt down anyone who would rebel. Along with Yaiba, he wants to gather the 12 Sword Eyes and Sword Braves. He, along with a purple Stinger team, went out to test Sora when he was revealed to be one of the Sword Eyes of Light. Garudos came to Pacifice, and was challenged by Sora, who served as a decoy. Tsurugi and the others planned to sneak onto Garudos' ship, to get to Atlantia. Garudos won easily, but was stopped from capturing Sora afterwards, and was called back. He put a tracking device on Hayatemaru, to keep tabs on the Sword Eyes of Light. It was destroyed by Rirove, but Garudos didn't care, as he seemed more interested in the upcoming "Day of the Midnight Sun." Chun bought Bringer to the palace, in order to demostrate the effects of a chip he made to increase the power of old-style droids. Garudos requested a battle with Bringer, to test Bringer's battle ability. Garudos lost the match, seemingly on purpose. Rirove suspected that Garudos had ulterior motives concerning the Sword of Judgment, but Garudos denied this, saying that he only wanted Yaiba to have the Sword. When the ghost of Vargas, the former white Sword Eyes of Light emerged, Garudos reacted to this. He was also concerned when a new aurora was seen in the sky other than the Midnight Sun. He thought is was a sign that something bad was going to happen. After they tried to break out from prison, Garudos brainwashed both Haqua and Sora. Haqua was eventually freed, thanks to Amarello and Grenada, and later went to find evidence on Garudos' true identity. Along with Yaiba, Garudos explained to Tsurugi and Bringer the story of the spirits, who were turned to cards and forced to battle eternally as punishment for rebelling against God. Later, Haqua returned with information on Garudos. He and Gordy found a video of a time when Garudos and Atlaios went to a sacred place. Most of the other Sword Eyes of Light and Darkness gathered at the palace to see this. It was revealed in the footage that Garudos murdered the previous king. Yaiba, who had suspected that Garudos was plotting something, planned to pass judgment. Garudos propsed that they prove his innocence in a battle. Tsurugi volunteered to battle against Garudos. Each time Garudos lost a life, he would have to answer a question. Yaiba got Garudos to confess that he instigated the Red Army's rebellion, and that there was something he wanted from God. These questions also revealed that Garudos was the younger brother of Vargas, thus making him hundreds of years old, and that he stole Vargas' Sword Eye. After the battle, which Tsurugi won, Garudos seemed to go into a rage, and then disappeared after being attacked by Yaiba. Tsurugi suspected Garudos was still alive. When it was discovered that Sora's brainwashing hadn't been lifted after Garudos' supposed death, it seemed to have confirmed his suspicions. Tsurugi headed to Xamuler along with Haqua and Bringer to investigate more on Garudos but their search proved fruitless. Meanwhile in Stoke, Suou and Rirove were also investigating Garudos' whereabouts and Rirove used his magic to determine that Garudos' consciousness was in Xamuler. While the Sword Eyes of Light and Dark battled to reveal the true form of the Sword of Judgement, Garudos materialised inside Vargas' suit of armour at Xamuler. Garudos reappears after the Sword of Judgment has revealed its true form, he attacks Tsurugi with a halberd and fires a blast of magic at Yaiba, giving him enough time to take the Sword of judgment for himself. He says that the world, not God, should be destroyed and that he plans to create a new world that he will rule. Garudos also tries to convince the people of Legendia that Yaiba is the real enemy. To display his powers, and prove that he's on their side, he stops Atlantia's volcano from erupting, the lava of the volcano transforms into the shape of a fiery dragon before becoming a card which Garudos then takes. In the sky, a large moon-like object appeared, which Garudos called "The Iron Hammer of God." Back at the palace, Garudos greets an awakened demonic droid called Caladbolgar. Deck He uses a red deck. It doesn't rely on other rush or charge, but instead focuses on abilities that constantly refresh his own spirits. His deck has contained at some point, the following: Battle Stats Trivia *He is in a similar position to Number Nine in Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin and Geraid in Battle Spirits Brave. ** This is because he's working closely to the ruler but at the same time plotting on his own. * Like Yaiba, Garudos has a Sword Eyes for a brother (namely Vargas). ** However, unlike Garudos who took Vargas' Sword Eye, Tsurugi was born with a Sword Eye naturally. Appearances Battle Spirits Sword Eyes anime Battle Spirits Sword Eyes (manga) Gallery 011.jpg Category:Battle Spirits Sword Eyes Characters Category:Male characters Category:Red card battlers Category:White card battlers Category:Sword Eyes of Light